


Cleanse

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1000-5000 Words, Established Relationship, M/M, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-05
Updated: 2010-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean enjoy some private time alone by the side of a secluded lake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleanse

The sun shone down, filtered through the trees, as Dean stood at the edge of the lake, peering down at the crystal clear depths, wondrously. The sound of the nearby waterfall pounded the air, the spray reaching Dean where he stood beside Castiel. The angel himself didn't seem bothered by the fine spray of droplets speckling his skin, dappling across his wings, making them glint in the light thrown down from the sun. Instead he just stood there, his hands thrust deep within his pockets, face calm, peaceful, eyes distant, ancient, wise as he took in the peaceful scene before him.

Dean shifted slightly, feet scuffling through the grass, clattering amongst the pebbles dotting the ground, made some of the pebbles fall into the water with soft "plash"-ing sounds. Castiel glanced at Dean, smiled slightly when he saw the look of wonder caught deep within the hunter's gaze, even though he knew that Dean himself would deny the look was ever there when called upon it. He didn't think that Dean ever got to see sights such as the one they now faced, which was the reason behind the angel bringing him to that spot in the first place.

Dean turned, caught Castiel staring at him, and a smile flickered across his face beneath the angel's scrutiny. He reached out, laid a hand upon Castiel's arm, slowly caressed his way down until his fingers entwined around the angel's warm hand. He smiled again when he felt Castiel wrap his fingers around his, securely; his hand warm, comforting, secure about his own.

"Thank you, Cas," Dean said, simply, his words almost lost beneath the fall of water cutting through the air.

Castiel nodded; knew that Dean's vote of thanks was for bringing him here, showing him this, after asking to be taken somewhere private, away from the general hustle of life as it stood now, for both of them. He smiled again, felt Dean lean in, his body warm against the spray of water descending around them, his lips warmer still when they pressed against the angel's soft, pliant mouth. Dean murmured out his approval when he felt Castiel respond, felt his silken lips work hungrily against his, part beneath Dean's insistent tongue when it swept across their velvet surfaces.

Castiel leant his head back, invited Dean to deepen the kiss, purred deep within his throat when the hunter threaded his fingers through his dark hair, fingers digging into his scalp slightly, not quite hard enough to hurt. He mewled deep within his throat; small insistent sounds of encouragement, of need, of desperate want, of must-have. His hands, his arms looped easily around Dean's hips, fingers settling, pressing against Dean's ass, drawing him in closer, close enough to feel Dean's erection press solidly against his own.

Their tongues fucked into each other's mouths eagerly, breath blasting from excited nostrils as they struggled to breathe against the intensity of their kisses, grunts of shared approval working past the sounds of insistent kissing. Dean pulled away, finally, feeling the need to breathe, rested his forehead against Castiel's, eyes partly closed, playing across the angel's ripe lips so close to his own.

"Take off your clothes, Dean," Castiel murmured, voice pitched low, husky, filled with the promise of so much more than a mere kiss, usually reserved for the bedroom, when they were alone.

Dean groaned, eyes fully closed now, didn't immediately move, felt Castiel's hand gently press against his dick, showing insistent interest, fingers slowly caressing him until he was fully erect.

"Take off your clothes, Dean," Castiel repeated, more forcefully, voice huskier, secretive, sexy.

Dean groaned, a long drawn out note of obvious want, lust filled need, as he reluctantly pulled away from Castiel's caressing hand, didn't want the angel to stop what he was doing. Still, he stepped away, reluctantly, pulled his t shirt up and over his head, felt the angel's gaze heavy upon his skin, travelling across his perfectly toned chest. He threw the t shirt on the ground, at his feet, didn't bother where it landed, forgotten almost as soon as it touched the floor. He slowly unbuckled his belt, eyes flickering from the task at hand to Castiel's face, to the look of need stamped clear across the angel's expression, by the way his eyes had clouded with lust, the way his lips parted, allowed his tongue to flicker out almost nervously as he watched.

Dean smiled, considered denying the angel a look, a touch but decided against it. To do that now would be too cruel. He would hate it if Castiel did that to him, denied him a look, a glance, a feel of his unblemished body, his wings. He pushed his jeans away from his hips, kicked the heavy fabric away from his feet, swiftly followed by his boxers.

Castiel groaned, the long drawn out note guttural in his throat, filled with need, with desire, and he closed the distance between them once more, tilted his head to press a kiss to Dean's responsive lips once more. Dean murmured his approval against Castiel's soft lips, murmured louder when he felt Castiel's hand trace its way down his chest, sweep across his abdomen, and he reached up, rested his hands lightly upon Castiel's chest, fingers tracing patterns against the angel's skin through his shirt.

He felt the angel slowly wrap his fingers around Dean's dick, started stroking him, picked up the pace when Dean groaned out sudden approval in the heavy air around them. Castiel watched as Dean's eyes drifted closed, lips parted in a hitching breath as he thrust his hips, his aching cock into Castiel's stroking hand.

His cries filled the air, incomprehensible mutters mingled with yells of Castiel's name, hoarse declarations of love dropping amongst it all. Dean could feel the white hot bliss of impending orgasm slowly start to pool beneath his navel, threatened to drag him under, consume him in blistering fire and ice and pleasure. He tried to hold on, tried to ride the pleasure as long as he could, couldn't last, gave in when he felt Castiel lean in to gently bite Dean's shoulder with loving teeth.

Dean cried out, felt his orgasm roiling through him, gave in to it, released himself in sticky spurts across Castiel's palm, coating his fingers with his come as he screamed out for Castiel. His hands bunched into Castiel's shirt, bundled the thin material in twisting fingers as he rode out the last of his orgasm in blissful waves, hips finally stuttering to a halt with the last of his orgasm finally ebbing away.

Castiel watched the hunter's eyes open, watched them blink back into sated reality, smiled gently at Dean, responded to the hunter's grateful kiss, dick still held in his fingers. Dean tugged uselessly at Castiel's shirt, intent clear in his gestures, at the way he fumbled at the angel's tie; he wanted Castiel to undress, wanted to see him naked, beautiful, bared for him, to run his hands across smooth, naked skin, across soft feathered wings.

He watched while Castiel pulled away, removed his coat, his suit jacket, his tie, slowly unbuttoned his shirt, eyes forever trained upon Dean's face, watching as Dean's eyes flickered across Castiel's body watching as more and more skin was revealed.

His shirt folded upon the ground at his feet, followed swiftly by his pants, his erection springing free from his boxers as he pushed them to the ground. He walked towards Dean, gently held the hunter's hot hands between his own, brought the fingers of Dean's right hand to his lips, kissed the tip of every one, graced his palm with another kiss, soft lips lingering on the soft flesh until Dean shuddered, whimpered deep within his throat.

Dean threw his head back, exposed the long expanse of his throat as Castiel drew two fingers into his mouth, suckled gently at them, tongue lapping at the digits, while teeth scraped against his skin gently. Dean dropped his gaze once more to Castiel's face, saw the languid blue eyes closed almost shut, lips stretched around his fingers as he suckled. Dean's dick jerked with interest, grunted, made Castiel's eyes flicker up to meet Dean's, before the angel's mouth curved into a smile around Dean's fingers.

Slowly, he pulled the hunter's fingers from his mouth, before he gently led the hunter into the water nearby. Dean was surprised at the warmth of the lake itself. He'd imagined the water to be as cold as the spray that decorated their naked skin, thrown off by the waterfall pounding incessantly into the clear water.

He closed his eyes, smiled as the warm water enclosed his legs, didn't protest when the angel encouraged him to lay down in the shallows, water lapping at his back, down his sides, made him feel wanted, warm, safe in its wet embrace. Castiel covered Dean's body with his own, his weight pushing Dean further into the water, as he angled the hunter's legs slightly wider, further apart to accommodate his body more fully.

He murmured in satisfaction as Dean wrapped his legs eagerly around his waist, heels digging comfortably against the angel's ass, a muffled "yes" easing past hunter's lips as Castiel rubbed his dick alongside Dean's, created friction between their hard lengths.

"Please, Cas," Dean murmured, shifted his hips slightly, wanted the angel to fill him, wanted his dick inside him, pleasuring him.

"Say it, Dean," Castiel murmured, his gruff voice sounding intimate in the close air around them.

"I want you to fuck me, Cas. I want you inside me," Dean murmured, eyes slowly drifting open to stare into Castiel's eyes, as blue as the sky hanging over them both.

He watched as Castiel smiled his enigmatic smile, nodded slowly, before he reached down between their bodies, fingers slowly stroking across the tight ring of muscles around Dean's holes. Dean closed his eyes, hips lifting further up towards Castiel, cock rubbing pleasurably against Castiel's once more. He cried out against the intense pleasure coursing through him as the angel continued stroking against the sensitive muscles, teasing him before finally pushing against him, entering him, using the water to ease the pain slightly.

Castiel waited while Dean's muscles clamped against him, threatened to reject his finger inside him, waited for Dean to relax around him before he eased his finger further in, lips pushed out in a gentle shushing motion against the air. His dick throbbed with need, wanted to be inside Dean, to feel his velvety warmth surrounding him, to thrust himself inside his hunter and to fill him with his release.

He watched as intense pleasure filled Dean's closed eyed face, saw the smile drift lazily across his mouth, heard the pleasured grunts falling from between his lips as Dean started rocking his hips against Castiel's. He fucked himself against the angel's hand, rutted his dick against Castiel's, made the angel cry out with barely restrained need.

He pushed a second finger inside Dean, found, rubbed across Dean's prostate, made the hunter squirm, scream beneath him in undisguised pleasure. Castiel almost came at the sight Dean made, held back, withdrew his fingers before he gripped his aching dick between his fingers, eased it inside Dean, slowly, until he was fully sheathed inside the hunter. He rested his forehead against Dean's shoulder, groaned loudly against the feel of Dean's warm recesses wrapped tight around his dick, felt Dean's heels press insistently against his ass, as he tried to encourage Castiel to move.

The angel withdrew, almost to the head, thrust in hard, grunted in pleasure at the sudden pleasurable friction, before he thrust again, again, until a rhythm was found, bodies moving sinuously, sensuously together as they fucked at the water's edge. Castiel felt an orgasm blossoming behind his navel, felt it race through him, consuming everything he was, and he filled Dean with his come as he screamed out for the hunter, shuddered against him, panting with need, want, lust, possessiveness over the fragile life he'd come to love so much.

His wings unfurled with a sharp rippling sound that cut through the air, the feathers shuddering with the force of his orgasm, as he felt, heard Dean come beneath him, sensed the orgasm rippling through his pleasured hunter. He waited, until the orgasm abated, before he withdrew, kissed Dean's bare neck, the side of his jaw, finally his mouth, tongue fucking hard between his lover's lips.

They lay in the shallows, bodies entwined, hands caressing sensitive skin, kissing, tongues fucking desperately, love apparent with every move, every murmur of each other's name, every twist of lover's leg, every stroke of angel's wing. Dean couldn't believe his luck, the beauty of the angel who'd chosen to lie with him, had fallen in love with him, was loved in return. For the first time in a long while, Dean was happy, was at peace, felt needed, didn't feel like he was alone any more and he finally felt protection, safety from someone other than himself ...

-fini-


End file.
